Mutsuki
Summary Hinata's frail twin sister. Prior to her disappearance, she had almost no social contacts apart from her close family, and tended to spend all her time with computers. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Aoi Mutsuki Origin: I/O Gender: Female Age: 16 years chronologically Classification: Human, IC, Marduk's "mother", Marduk's interface, Enigma system controller, Goddess of Cyberspace Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), connecting the virtual worlds to the real worlds (She can make one real or the other fictional) Attack Potency: Unknown (Equal with Kawahara Sakuya. Far superior to, and transcendent above, even the most powerful beings within the meta world) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * IC (Imaginary Children): A new kind of human with altered perception. For IC the virtual world is more real than reality, and reality no more than an illusion. In addition, the IC have very high intelligence and computational abilities, which help them to work directly with information (in fact, they perceive the world more as a set of information, due to which it is easier to take the next step and go to the meta-level). * Biocomputer: Due to a special chip built-in directly into the brain, Mutsuki is like a living computer. She needs no additional devices for digital data processing and network. However, it also makes her vulnerable to viruses, in addition there is a very real danger of a direct hacking into her brain. * The interface of the quantum computer: Mutsuki is an interface of Marduk, due to which Marduk can interacts with reality. In turn Mutsuki can use the infinite computing resources of the supercomputer. * The system Enigma: Mutsuki is the core of the Enigma, which supports the existence of shadows, a virtual copies of the human mind. With the help of the Enigma those copies can act independently and autonomously. In some cases, they can even not be distinguished from real people. * Communication: Mutsuki is a "two entangled quanta" with Sakuya. Any event that occurred with one of the pair determines the fate of the other. If Mutsuki sleeps - Sakuya wakes. If Mutsuki wakes up - Sakuya sleeps. If Mutsuki is saved - Sakuya disappears. If Sakuya is saved - Mutsuki disappears. * Goddess of the Cyberspace: She was able to transcend human existence and become the essence of pure information. In this form, Mutsuki is not constrained by any restrictions, she is always and everywhere, and can affect reality as she wants. Gallery I-o-201.png I-o-137.png I-o-200.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I/O Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Unknown Tier